The Golden Warrior (One-Shot)
by MysteryElectric
Summary: My name is Sceadon. I am different from others of my species because my scales shine a brilliant gold. Today, I must prove myself in the arena as a warrior, and one day, I may be king. Rated T for blood


My stomach burned as I entered the arena, specially prepared for this battle, as I walked out to prove myself. My legs shook as adrenaline coursed through me, my skin shimmering gold as the hot sunlight beat down on me and invigorated my inner flame. My claws clacked on the stonework inlaid in the ground as the expansive coliseum stretched out before me.

_You have to focus, Sceadon. _I mentally steeled myself as the flames within my tail began to burn brightly.

_My resolve will not waver. I am a warrior of flame. I train every day to stoke the fires within. Victory will come to me today, as I elude Death once more. _

As my warrior's mantra buzzed in my head, the roar of the crowd increased as all eyes set upon me entering. Disregarding the derisive jeering of the gathered crowd and the heat shimmer that granted them anonymity, I walked to the centre of the field as a sky-shattering bellow rippled from the skies above. A great orange winged dragon circled as he descended; his fangs and claws shimmering in the sunlight as he landed on his feet, wings extended so their wingspan shaded me from the omnipresent sunlight.

Only three words were spoken in the great best's guttural growl: "It is time." I nodded solemnly, bowing respectfully before him before our duel was to begin. His reptilian arms were positioned in a battle ready stance, his claws poised to slash at the earliest opportunity. I mimicked his stance, holding my gaze and composure as he bellowed and let loose a stream of flames into the sky, earning the crowd's admiration.

The first strike was predictable- he launched a wide, sweeping slash as I dropped to my belly to avoid it. I pushed myself up and sprung off my tail above him, letting loose a small flame from my chest that exploded in his face. He simply grunted as he staggered slightly backwards.

_I didn't expect any less, Master._

His next attack was a stream of flames that I sidestepped, running alongside the stream and biting his shoulder, my jaw exploding with heat as fire erupted from my mouth, its power infused into my jaws. I held on tenaciously before being thrown off, my back landing on hard, unforgiving hot stone as I brought myself back to my feet. The teeth marks I left began spurting blood onto his cream-coloured belly, but he hardly looked affected by the wound as he grinned menacingly, fangs bared as smoke puffed out of his nostrils with each exhale.

I belched a cloud of smoke, hoping to conceal my next attack, but he simply stomped the ground before flapping his wings fiercely, blowing the smoke back into my face before a blade of air slammed into my chest, sending me hurtling back. My chest began to seep blood from the wound as I got up once more. As I prepared to respond with another exploding flame, my fear choked me as I cringed from the last attack. I sidestepped his quick swipe of claws, not noticing the blue glow of his tail until it already swept my feet from under me.

I hit the ground, my vision blurring as the pain in my head caused the whole world to begin dissolving. A moment of clarity comes to me as I feel a surge of energy renewing my resolve to fight. My heart thrashes wildly under my cream-coloured torso, my golden scales sparkling brightly from the heat and light my invigorated flame provided.

_The Blaze reaction. It's been a long time._

I let loose a stream of blue flames that exploded on the Charizard's body, causing him to grunt with pain as I followed the attack with a bursting flame to the face. He simply roared in response, a stream of flames letting loose from his mouth that I blocked with crossed arms protecting my face.

_Even as a Fire-type, this heat is painful!_

I uncrossed my arms quickly, dissipating the flame only to find the Charizard in the air, its tail glowing an electric blue as it swung down viciously, crushing the stone in front of me as I stepped back to avoid the attack, debris clouding my vision as I let loose a blue flame into the cloud. Without warning, my tail was seized as I was thrown skyward.

_That moment of distraction... How did I not see that?_

The beast easily caught up to me in the air, his tail glowing blue again as the draconic power surged into his tail flame, turning the orange flame a brilliant bluish-green as it slammed into my chest, knocking the wind out of me as I plummeted towards the unforgiving stone floor. The metallic taste of my blood filled my maw as my rib cracked. I struggled to keep the tears of pain and shame out of my eyes. I had lost.

The great, looming dragon stood before me, offering his hand as he helped me up and shook his hand firmly with mine.

"You have gotten stronger, my son. Your evolution will come soon, Scaedon, and you too will grace the skies as I do, striking fear into the hearts of our enemies when your scales shine a brilliant black in the sun. Such is what happens when the golden Charmeleon becomes a Charizard." The great beast growled before me, pride evident in his hardened demeanour.

"Thank you, Father." I humbly muttered as blackness crawled over the edges of my vision, Blaze's second wind leaving me at last...


End file.
